The overall objective of the present proposal is to develop, evaluate, distribute, and apply tools for quantitative meta-analysis of the human functional brain mapping (HFBM) literature. The BrainMap database may be used as an internet-based resource for retrieval, coding, and filtering papers that is required for an HFBM meta-analysis. BrainMap has been fully implemented in a multi-platform software environment (Java) and populated with >750 papers and >3,000 experiments (>20% of the literature meeting our inclusion criteria). It is now proposed: to extend the functionality of coordinate-based, voxel- wise meta-analysis (CVM) (Aim 1);to extend network analysis of CVM datasets (Aim 2);to create optimal high-resolution brain templates for spatial normalization that are representative of large groups of subjects (Aim 3);and to develop methods for returning functional labels and metrics of label likelihood for any given anatomical coordinate and serve these labels through a function-label extension of the Talairach Daemon (Aim 4). In addition, we propose a structured data-sharing plan that will provide a formal means for sharing software tools, meta-analyses, a functional ontology, and coordinate data of the published HFBM literature. Addressing these aims will greatly advance the current status of meta-analysis in functional neuroimaging. The evaluations associated with each development will provide guidance for further development of tools and logistics.